


homosexuality is in

by maddieemcbride



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Complete, Homophobia, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieemcbride/pseuds/maddieemcbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil making Dan read out the passage about how homosexuality is sin while fucking him against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homosexuality is in

"You will all burn in hell!" Phil heard the protestors, and rolled his blue eyes. They always came and ruined the fun. "Homosexuality is sin!"  
"God hates fags!" 

The last protest came out of the mouth of a beautiful brown haired boy. He look about 22, and what a wonderful mouth it was. It saddened Phil to see the boy with the other bigots, with a body like that, the boy was practally made to be a bottom. 

Might as well irritate the assholes, they had crashed the pride parade. Pride was Phil's favorite time of year, being able to be as flamboyantly gay as he wanted without judgement. And usually he found a cute guy and had flamboyantly gay sex in a hotel room. 

"Homosexuality is in!" He called at the protestors, sending a wink towards the pretty boy, who, to Phil's surprise, blushed deeply. "Come and join us boys, we have plenty of room for God." 

His body shook with laughter at the outraged insults fired back at him. He would not let these asshole ruin his day, so he waved and walked away, content with his work. 

An hour later the parade was over, and he was walking towards his favorite restaurant, every year after the parade, he would go to lunch with his friend Tyler. They were catching up, and chatting quietly as they walked. But Phil was destracted from Tyler's story as he saw the cute guy who had been protesting earlier sitting on a bench, alone. 

"Excuse me for a moment, I'll meet you there." Phil waved to Tyler and started walking towards the boy. He sat next to him on the bench and smiled. "What's a cutie like you sitting all alone for?" 

The other male's brown eyes widened as he looked up at Phil. "I-Well- Dont call me that." 

"Sorry, babe. You're just so cute, couldn't help myself." Phil really couldn't, he loved fucking with homophobes, watching them get all riled up. He was disappointed to see that he wasn't angering the boy next to him, if anything his companion seemed to deflate with every word Phil said. 

"I-You shouldn't say that kinda stuff about other men, God said so." The words seemed forced, almost robotic as if they had been drilled into his head. Phil felt almost bad for the boy next to him, he seemed sad, and lost. 

"Well, I say you're cute. Why let some cult leader tell me what I can and cannot say?" Phil's tone was less teasing than before, he was intrigued by the other boy. 

"Well, cause you're gonna go to hell if you think other men are cute." He seemed like he was trying to convince himself rather than Phil. 

"Ah, why don't you tell me more about this hell over a drink?" Phil said, the other boy was rather cute, and he had never actually listened to a homophobes thoughts. As they were usually stupid and hypocritical. 

"I-We-Not-But..." The flash of emotions crossing the brown haired boys face was rather comical, after a minute of deep thought and a flushed face he mumbled out, "Ookay." 

"Wonderful! I know the perfect place." He sent a text to Tyler apologizing and rescheduling their lunch and stood up. He tried to take his companion's hand but the other boy pulled out of his grasp, a slightly apologetic look on his face. 

••••••••••

After a few hours of talking Phil realized Dan (which he learned was the boy's name) didn't relly believe in God, but his parents did and he didn't want to be outcasted. There was a lot more to Dan than Phil could have ever thought, and they had a lot in common. 

Dan was just so beautiful, and his laugh was intoxicating. His smile made Phil want to explode, in a good way. So really who could blame him when he surged across the table to kiss Dan's soft lips. 

At first the were both surprised, neither moving. Then Dan started to kiss back, and Phil gathered himself enough to press his lips harder onto Dan's. 

It was wonderful, the softness of Dan's lips, they were slightly chapped and the kiss was a little bit unsure, but it was perfect. It had been a while since Phil had kissed anyone that meant anything to him, it surprised Phil when he realized he had grown to care for Dan after only a few hours. 

Dan pulled away, "Would you like to- I mean we could- if you wanted to-" he stumbled over his words. 

"Would you like to go back to my hotel room?" Phil said, standing up and placing money on the tabel for their drinks. 

"Yeah." Dan's cheeks were flushed. 

Phil slipped his hand into Dan's as they walked out the door, and was pleasantly surprised when the younger boy didn't pull away. 

They made the walk to Phil's apartment hand in hand, hushly whispering sweet and occasionally dirty things to each other.

In the elevator their lips found each others' once again, in a heated collision. Tongues battling for dominance (which Phil quickly won) and teeth nibbling gently. 

They made their way into Phil's room and the second the door shut Dan's hands were under Phil's shirt, feeling the pale skin that was covered. 

"You sure about this, Mr. Homosexuality Is Sin?" Phil smirked, pulling his lips away from Dan's enough to talk. 

"Holy fuck, yes." Dan pushed his hips into Phil's, searching for friction. "It may be wrong, but I don't fucking care." 

Phil loved how desperate Dan was. He wondered how far he could push other boy. 

"I'm gonna grabe lube, could you get naked?" Phil untangled himself from Dan and walked away to grab the lube from his duffel bag. 

When he got back into the entrance room, the beautiful boy was naked, standing there, dick completely erect, and face flushed. Phil surged forward and kissed him, again and again. His unoccupied hand resting on Dan's neck, as the younger boy's hands expored his body, removing his clothing until neither of them were wearing a stitch. 

"I'm gonna fuck you against this wall, is that okay?" Phil asked, he didn't know how he could stop himself now, but consent was the most important part of anything, and he would not do anything his partner didn't want. Dan's responding moan was enough of an affirmative for him. 

He pushed the younger boy around, his face on the wall ass presented gorgeously to Phil's eager eyes. He opened the container or lube and poured a generous amount onto his hand. 

"Tell me just how wrong it is. What did your bible say about this?" He pushed his index finger into Dan's ass up to the second knuckle. 

The other boy's responce was a drawn out moan, Phil had never heard anything hotter. He began moving his finger around, and slowly in and out of his partners ass, enjoying all the glorious little moans he dragged out of Dan. After a minute he repeated his question. 

"What did your bible say about this? Tell me Dan." He slowly added a second finger, stretching Dan out. Dan shifted a little uncomfortable, with two fingers penetrating him. He got used to the stretch and then he answered Phil's question 

" Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it [is] abomination." Dan panted the words, trying to concentrate with Phil's fingers up his ass, and Phil's mouth kissing his shoulders. "Leviticus 18:22."

"Such a good boy. Remembering your lines. Good boys get reweards." Phil sucked a mark into his lover's shoulder, and changed the angle of his fingers searching for Dan's prostate. He knew he had found it when the younger boy threw his head back and all but screamed. He added a third finger slowly, and continued to hit Dan's prostate. 

After a few more minutes of stretching Dan let out of pitiful cry of "Plesse, Phil, fuck, please i need you inside me. I'm ready." 

Phil stroked lube onto his cock and aligned himself with Dan's hole. 

"You sure, baby?" Phil's mouth was centimeters from Dan's ear. "You wont be able to go to heaven after this right? What did it say again?" 

"Shit Phil. It doesn't matter. I need you, now!" Dan attempted to push himself onto Phil's dick. 

"Nope, tell me darling, what does your bible say?" Phil held the younger boy's hips, and teased Dan's rim with the head of his cock. 

"Know ye not that the unrighteous shall not inherit the kingdom of God? Be not deceived: neither fornicators, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor effeminate, nor abusers of themselves with mankind." Dan rushed, his tone pleading. 

"Oh good job." Phil pushed in slowly, "Gonna fuck you, then you wont be so righteous."

He stopped when he was halfway in to allow Dan time to adjust. After a few moments, Dan told him to move, and he did. He pushed forward until he bottomed out, and then he stopped, panting. It took all his willpower not to pound harshly into Dan's tight heat right then, but Dan had his eyes squeezed shut, and hands clutched, obviously in pain. Phil rubbed his thumbs soothing across Dan's hipbones, kissing his skin softly and whispering compliments into the other boy's neck. 

"Okay, Phil fuck me please." Dan panted, pushing his hips back into Phil's. 

Phil moved his hips shallowly, not wanting to hurt Dan. 

"Fuck, harder Phil please." Dan begged desperatly. 

"Such a naughtly little boy, begging to be fucked harder by another man." Phil chided, his thrusts gaining speed. "God would be so disappointed." 

"Romans 1:32 - Who knowing the judgment of God, that they which commit such things are worthy of death, not only do the same, but have pleasure in them that do them." Dan managed through grunts and moans, each of his words spurring Phil to thrust into him harder. 

"Shit, Dan. You're so hot. I'm close." Phil's words were slightly slurred, and his thrusts were becoming more erratic. 

"Me too. Touch me Phil, please." Dan begged, his hands occupied with holding him slightly away from the wall so his face wasn't pressed into it. 

Phil reached around and pumped Dan's cock in time with his thrusts. It only took a few pumps and Dan was coming onto Phil's hand and the wall, screming Phil's name. 

The feeling of Dan clenching around him paired with the absolutely wrecked voice Dan called his name in, had Phil ejaculating into Dan. 

He milked them both through their orgams, and pulled put after a few minutes. They collapsed onto the floor together, catching their breath. 

"That was amazing." Dan smiled at Phil, his adorable dimple showing. 

"Yeah, sinful and bloody brilliant." Phil's tongue was poling out between his teeth. 

"And even as they did not like to retain God in their knowledge, God gave them over to a reprobate mind, to do those things which are not convenient." Dan whispered sleepily. 

"Sex with you was more than just convenient. It was wonderful. And maybe it doesn't have to be a one time thing? I really like you and maybe if it's not too big of a deal with God, you would want to be my boyfriend?" Phil said nervously, his pinky resting on Dan's. 

"Fuck God, of course I'll be your boyfriend." Dan smiled. They had a lot to work out, like how they'd be boyfriends since Phil lived three hours away from Dan, and how homophobic Dan's family was. But in the moment they were happy to have found someone. 

"I think I'd rather fuck you." Phil giggled, his hands cupping Dan's face. 

"Oh shut up." Dan smiled brightly, until a yawn overtook his face. 

"Come on, let go to my bed." Phil stood up and offered his hand to Dan. "We could cuddle?" 

"Okay."

They slept wonderfully in each other arms, Dan feeling accepted for the first time in his life, and Phil feeling attachment to one of his lovers for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry mom.


End file.
